Fallen Angels, Saved by Grace
by ThaliaDaphneJackson12
Summary: Back in ancent Egypt, Anubis was cursed. BY Aphrodite, Hera, and Athena. So, now we are in 2010 and anubis is sick of this curse. He meets Thalia Grace. Could she be the one to break his curse?


I don't own Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Outfits and other things for this Story are on my Polyvore and is linked on my profile.

1290 AD Ancient Egypt

Anubis was carefully making his way down to a funeral to process the soul on to the underworld.

"Hello Anubis, spend some time with me?" A female said.

"I can't because I have to go to a funeral." He said not knowing that this was Aphrodite.

He walked away slowly approaching the funeral.

"Hello Lord Anubis. Come to bed with me." Another female said.

"I cannot! I must be on my way now." He said, not knowing this was Athena.

The two goddesses met and went to Hera. The goddesses agreed to curse Anubis.

"Anubis!" Hera said leading the way.

"Hello Hera."

"I hear you have been rejecting girls."

"I have. I have been busy."

"Well, did you know those girls were Athena and Aphrodite?" Hera said with a sneer.

"No." Anubis said.

"Well, we would like to give you something."

"Well, what is it?"

"Anubis, you are here by cursed never to have a girl love you ever until you meet your fated to be destined with."

A pink glow went around him sealing his fate.

August 12, 2010

Thalia woke up with the sun in her eyes. She had a feeling something big was going to happen. With Artemis pregnant with Hermes' child, the girls were being dismissed by Artemis.

Thalia had to round up all girls and get them to Artemis. She got up and brushed her messy hair. She quickly got dressed and ran to Artemis' tent where the girls were waiting.

"Ahh, Thalia. There you are." Artemis said.

"Sorry, my Lady." Thalia said apologetically.

"Be still girls. So I can say the words."

She muttered the words and released them from their oaths.

Artemis tapped Thalia's arm as Thalia was packing.

"Yes?" Thalia said

"I have something to give you. Think of it as an early birthday present." Artemis said as she handed Thalia keys to a bike.

"Thank you." Thalia said.

Thalia threw her bag on her back as she walked over to a 2013 blue ninja with gold and white designs with a white helmet. She stuck the keys into the ignition and it crank up with a purr.

She slipped the helmet over her head and pulled on some gloves. This was her dream bike. She swung her leg over the side and she pulled the bike support off the ground and began to drive. She felt great as she pulled up into a Starbucks.

She parked the bike next to a black Harley- Davison. It was a nice bike.

Anubis had just got into the Starbucks and got into the line. He heard a loud purr and turned his head toward the noise and blinked twice. (Song to listen to at this moment is Don't Let me Fall by B.o.B.). Stepping off the bike was a female about 17 with long legs and long hair. She stepped in the store and Anubis looked her up and down. Her black leather jacket was open and reveled the top she was wearing. She pulled out an iPhone 4s and pulled out some White headphones. She dropped them and Anubis met her on the floor as she tried to pick them up. She saw her fingerless gloves and her black nails. He grabbed them and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said

He met her stunning blue eyes and blushed like she did. "You're welcome. By the way, my name's Anubis."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Thalia. Thalia Grace." She said.

"Nice to meet you too. Nice bike." Anubis said.

"Thank you. Is that your bike?"

"Yeah. So what are you here for?"

"Just getting a cup of coffee and wait for my friends to come here."

"Oh."

As Anubis ordered his cup of Chocolate Cookie Crumble Frappucino , he turned to Thalia and said,

"Let me buy your order."

"Really. Any one?"

"Yeah. Then I'll have the Double Chocolaty Chip Frappucino and one old-fashioned chocolate and one glazed donut, two cinnamon rolls."

"Who is all that for?" Anubis said teasing her.

"Me and you." Thalia said.

They walked over to a table and Anubis pulled out Thalia's chair.

"Thank you for paying for me. That was really sweet." Thalia said.

"You're welcome. So, what kind of music do you like?" Anubis asked.

"Hmm. Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, AFI, and Sleeping at Last."

"Really? I like those too."

"Really? What's your favorite MCR song?"

"Na Na Na (Nananananana)."

"Are you serious? I love that song!"

Thalia and Anubis heard their order and both got up to get it.

"I got it. You stay right here." Anubis said.

"Okay."

He ran up and got it. He came back and handed Thalia her drink, cinnamon roll, and glazed donut.

"This is really good." Anubis said with his mouth full.

Thalia just laughed.

They sat there talking for an hour.

"That was fun." Thalia said.

"It really was. I had fun, we should do this again." Anubis said.

"I'm free Friday." Thalia said.

"Ok. Friday. How 'bout the fair and lunch?"

"That sounds good."

"I'll pick you up."

They exchanged numbers and took pictures of one another.

They didn't need it though. They wouldn't be forgetting each other.

Thalia swung her leg over her bike and cranked the bike up. She waved at Anubis and she saw him smile in his helmet.

Thalia began to ride to Camp.

She was going home with memories of a boy named Anubis and would not be forgetting him.


End file.
